


Six Feet Under The Stars (Jalex)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Beaches, Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jalex - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay Jack, you can go with the others…” Alex voice trembled a bit before I turned around and looked at him. The second my eyes met his, I knew I couldn’t leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Feet Under The Stars (Jalex)

**Jack P.O.V**

It felt great to finally have a day off from touring. Don’t get me wrong, I love touring, but in this heat, it’s almost unbearable.

That’s why I got so excited when Flyzik told us that we were going to the beach today. Everyone seemed happy about it, everyone except Alex.

When we finally got to the beach, he seemed happier about going, but that was only until we got out of the car. All the others started running towards the water like wild dogs, but I knew something was wrong with Alex, so I stayed behind with him.

“It’s okay Jack, you can go with the others…” Alex voice trembled a bit before I turned around and looked at him. The second my eyes met his, I knew I couldn’t leave him.

His whole body was shaking and tears were treating to fall down his cheeks. I could recognize that expression everywhere. He was having a panic attack. Knowing that I’d have to act fast, I pulled him into the backseat of the car and into my arms. The tears he was holding back started to fall down his cheeks, leaving bright red marks.

I have seen Alex have panic attacks before, but this time was particularly painful to watch. I just had to calm him down before he started hyperventilating. It was really hard not being able to help the man I loved more, but there was nothing I could do, other than be there for him. Yeah you heard right. I, Jack Barakat, am in love with the lead singer of my band, Alexander William Gaskarth, and have been for years. But he doesn’t know yet, I’m too much of a chicken to tell him.

“Alex, look at me.” I said before grabbing his hand. “Breath, just breath.” I was starting to panic a bit because no matter what I did, he didn’t get any better.

Something was hurting my back, so I released Alex’s hand and tried to figure out what was hurting me.It was the top of my beaten down acoustic guitar. I remembered that Alex usually calmed down when people sang to him, so I started playing the first chords to Six Feet Under The Stars.

_“…Time to lay claim to the evidence, fingerprints sold me out._

_But our footprints washed away from the docks downtown._

_It’s been getting late for days and I think myself deserving of a little time off._

_We can kick it here for hours and just mouth off about the world and how we know it’s going straight to hell…”_

His breathing finally calmed down enough for him to sing along to the song.

_“…Meet me on Thames Street, I’ll take you out though I’m hardly worth your time._

_In the cold you look so fierce, but I’m warm enough because the tension’s like a fire._

_We’ll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes and like a bad movie, I’ll drop a line fall in the grave I’ve been digging myself._

_But there’s room for two six feet under the stars…”_

When we finished the chorus, he wasn’t shaking anymore.

“What made you panic, Lex?”

“I don’t know…”

“Lex!”

“What?”

“You know! You have to know or else you wouldn’t have a panic attack!!”

“Well… I had a dream last night where I told you something, and you started hating me…” He cried in my arms.

“But Alex I could never hate you. You know that…”

“Do I? You will hate me when you find out that I’m in love with yo…” I didn’t let him finish before crashing my lips to his.

“I love you too, Lex!”

“Thank you for helping me with the panic thing…”

“Anytime love!!”


End file.
